


i (don't) miss you

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	i (don't) miss you

i don't miss  
staring back at the front door at four a.m.

white knuckles and chewed-up pens  
a strangled voice in a crowded room  
of poor souls probably worse off than i

i don't miss  
nights spent  
lip biting and foot tapping  
next to a dormant phone

and mornings spent  
haphazardly rebuilding  
what remained  
of an already weathered wall

i don't miss  
tug-o-war games  
unknowingly being  
the other girl

my heart freefalling  
and landing six feet under

but i do miss  
rhubarb-colored fantasies  
incense-soaked sheets  
spooning as a prelude to  
intricate conversations

the ones with thirty-second pauses  
between each sentence

i miss  
caffeinated drives to nowhere

cheeky smiles and elevated eyebrows  
and how could i forget  
that dancing blueberry muffin

i miss  
whittling away time  
caught in an aura of  
white noise  
sweet tobacco  
and freshly brewed coffee

pretending that  
maybe  
we had something

if only for a moment

but life's all about  
moments

i miss spontaneity  
i miss life

you were the only person  
with whom i could  
breathe  
(or perhaps snore)  
in unison

you were  
a breath of fresh air  
period

i don't miss you  
i don't

 

(but i do)


End file.
